Cheshire Smiles
by thegamersdoll95
Summary: She watched him click open the knife, and struggled to keep her expression bored when her heart skipped. Then he placed the cold metal gently onto her neck, and he smiled. She still couldn't hide her shivers under that calm facade. He had no doubt that it had sent goose bumps on her arms and maybe even excited her a little—that made him laugh.


"I'm not going anywhere until I get some sleep," Chik yawned, walking past several of dumbfounded goons and towards the Joker's office. "Crow can wait an hour or two."

Chik hadn't even slept that much in the past two days. Being held captive by Gotham's most dangerous villain was like working in a factory, without lunch breaks. You ate while you ran and hoped to God that no one shot out your make-shift BLT or whatever you happened to have stuffed in your face at the time. Getting ballsy like that over a sandwich had made it pretty clear to Chik that she'd have to get ballsy with her sleeping habits too, and she wasn't about to be around the infamous Scarecrow knowing she could pass out at any second.

She ignored the clown's chuckle behind her as she climbed the stairs. "You _really_ love to make me laugh don'cha _sweet heart_?" There was no use to turn around, Chik already knew he was catching up to her, and turned around just as she reached the door. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, trying to look bored. No way was he going to see how much he really un-nerved her.

He pushed her against the door with one gloved hand and gave her a serious look, as if he were telling a dog to stay, then lifted a finger at her with his free hand before plunging it into his pockets. He scrounged around for so long she started to lift her hand up to the knob behind her-

"A_ha_!"

_Damn it._

She watched him click open the knife, and struggled to keep her expression bored when her heart skipped. Then he placed the cold metal gently onto her neck, and he smiled. She still couldn't hide her shivers under that calm façade. He had no doubt that it had sent goose bumps on her arms and maybe even excited her a little—_that _made him laugh.

"Now, I need you to listen very, _very_ carefully." His eyebrows went up as he looked at her, his face as serious as if he were explaining to a child that cheating on a test was wrong.

"Are you listening?"

The blonde rolled her eyes in response, focusing on the railing that defined the space they were in. "Maybe I'm not loud enough." He grabbed her face and made her look at him, squishing her cheeks in an almost childish way. "_YOU_ DO AS _I _ SAY!" He screamed in a raspy roar, shaking her for emphasis and slamming her head into the door behind her so hard that everything went black for a second.

Her head rolled around on her neck and hung limp for a second. Then Chik smiled at the ground mumbling. "Well, there's one way to get some sleep." This made him press the knife just so that it drew a thin line of blood. She giggled, knowing he wouldn't kill her. Not yet anyway.

"Now, Jack, _Honey_, you write the script. I get that, really, I—."

_҉__**CRACK**__҉_

The clown watched as she fell in a crumpled heap.

"Where the hell did she get _Jack_?" He turned to his men, palms out questioning, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Tie her up, and get her in the van. We're late. Oh, and give her some candy too."

Chik woke up on her stomach, her arms tied behind her back, feet tied together, and a medium-sized jaw-breaker candy taped in her mouth as a gag. That part wasn't all too bad. She shifted, testing the knots in her binds and moved into a sitting position, pushing her legs out in front of her. She tried to shake her bangs out of her eyes but only managed to get them poked and resorted to slow, jerked nods until she could finally see.

Somewhat across from her and to the right sat Joker, and only three or four of his men were scattered about the floor of the '97 Chevy van. He just sat there, rocking slightly with the van, and stared at her, as though trying to burn a hole right through her. She winked at him, pushing her right shoulder up in a flirty way as she showed him her binds. "_Pleeaaasse let me go_?" The motion said.

He smiled at her, a quick, fleeting smile. "Oh I'll untie you when we get there. You might even get to stretch your legs and play a little." She smiled at that…well, that, and the fact that the jaw-breaker had her drooling, which in turn made the tape so slippery that it gently fell away from her mouth and hung off of her right cheek, where the saliva hadn't been able to reach. Chik spit out the candy and wiped her mouth off on her shoulder.

"Come now, Jack. Didn't you think that one through?" She said as she rubbed on her other shoulder to pull off the rest of the tape. It fluttered to the ground.

"I think everything through, doll. I just thought you'd like it. 'Give you a little sugar rush before we get there."

"Right.."

Aaaand that's all I've got. I know what I want to do with the story I just don't have the time or patience to do it. I want her to be Harley Quinn, and he's kidnapped her for a reason, but also uses her as a bit of an assassin. The assassin part makes it so that he's unsure as to whether or not she's as disposable as everyone else. Add a little spice here and there, they piss each other off and suddenly there's some romance.

As far as her background she doesn't really care about anyone, everyone is disposable to her, even herself. She doesn't care to die and constantly tests Joker just for fun. The life she had before is literally meaningless to her. She is equally matched with Joker in wit and even outsmarts him sometimes, but only in little things. Eventually I was hoping for her to have a sort of loyalty to him, and maybe even gratitude for giving her a role in the world, even if it was the villains role. If anyone wants to take this excerpt and run with it, please do, I'd love to see where it can go and come from. Just let me know so I can read what you write!


End file.
